halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt-256/Archive 6
stuffz Well, I was hoping to have my next batch of Ares stuff up by now, but my laptop messed up and i ended up losing all my work--which was in a convieniently unsaved document. I was gonna transfer it after I was done to stay organized---but I guess I figured out how well that works. So, in case your wondering (which I doubt you are) my update IS coming, but may be a bit. On another end, I was wondering if you would like to pair Roger-341 with your Brown Team on a few missions before he goes freelance (I think I'm gonna have him fight through the end of the war, then leave after Dosiac). I might still have a few of his squadmates alive by then, so it'd probably be more of an informal thing, but maybe we could have a bit of a add-hoc roster for brown for a few battles. You know, kind of ragtag. If you can call SPARTANs ragtag... Oh, and is it alright if I use the same SPARTAN infobox you have in your new SPARTAN articles for Roger? EDIT: Well, I guess my sig doesn't work on your page...odd. EDIT2:Well, I went ahead and made the article, and for the most part it's a shameless rippoff of Rachel. I couldn't help myself; compared to poor old boring Connor, your new articles look so professional. I went ahead and included a (very vague) description of a brief partnership between Crimson (Roger's Team) and Brown during the Battle of Earth, but I can take it out just as easily if you want me too. I also copied alot of your infobox. If you want me to nix that too, no prob. Oh, and read the article. It has pretty pictures. And I finally figured out how to code links in to off site!. My Ares stuff is still stuffed in a notebook, but I AM making progress. Slowly. Good to hear from ya, man. Sorry about the Delta-4 thing; I just grabbed the infobox, because I couldn't find the source, and used that. Cool for the Brown Team thing; I'll be glad to work with you. On a related note, do you maybe want to do a Halo: Chronicles story about them? Yah, I mean the Brown-Crimson. I have really enjoyed Crimson Team since I made them, but the problem with them is that all but one of them die at the end of the war, meaning I can't really use them for much after Doisac. I think it'd be fun to do a story with them while I still can, and it'd be interesting to see how they deal with having to perform right under Laz's nose. Plus, their interaction with other Spartans could be fun. As for Omega, I'm afraid not. I've still got a ton of work looming over my head for Lambda company, and I've already taken on too many new projects (Crimson comes to mind). I'm afraid I just don't have the time. As for the final honors ceremony, I think it should be Gold. I've got full personnel reports written up for Scarlet that will go into the Ares Logs as soon as I can get them typed up, and while I've always intended for them to be one of the better teams, Gold, Tan, Cyan, and even Crimson all beat them out. I think Gold will be our best team; basically, its because they're composed of three medium-high genetic matches, while say tan or cyan have one perfect genetic match but two much lesser ones. Gold is just extremely well balanced and work super well together. Jovian Moons would work, or anything during the whole rest of the battle for the system. I think I'm gonna try and involve Crimson in every possible battle I can on Earth. Crimson has similar motivation---though for Roger, it's pretty much restricted to loyalty and duty to his squad, and he doesn't really care as much about the huddled masses---though he doesn't dislike them either. He's just indifferent. And good to see Laz is based in part off the RCs; its good because Crimson is based heavily off a few choice members of Delta Squad (with Roger, oddly enough, not being based off Boss). Though Roger is certainly rude, though that would just make for more interesting interactions, right? And as for Gold, of course. We are brilliant after all. Also, I was wondering about how you would rank Cyan among the rest of the Class IIIs? I've been putting them just behind Tan, but do you think Crimson is better? From what I understand of them (admitedly not much, since you wiped out their article!), their mostly average, but are pulled up by having Rachel on their team. In my secret files (aka my head), I have Tan being the second best because Mellissa and Lucy are both extremely good, but worse than Gold because Connor is a little too good; he deploys his squad on occassion into situations that are too tough because he can handle them (without realizing that his team can't). Also, do you want this image for Rachel? Second also, do you want to use this as the logo for ARES? Awesome. As for planets, anything is good. My only thing is that I know Crimson will need to get back to Earth at some point; they end up fighting cross continent on Africa during the last days of the battle. Maybe the whole team has to retreat, or maybe they just go their seperate ways. It's up to you. Thinking about the possibilites of using H:Reach for pictures, we might want to have them board a Covenant ship or something too, just cause it'd be cool to have some screens of them fighting on the other hull of a ship. My decision to base some aspects off of Delta didn't really occur to me until I got to the quote section, when I went to wookiepedia so I could quote a source and realized how many awesome Sev, Scorch, and Boss quotes there were. I would quote Atin, because he's just a badass, but I figure that'd be pushing it. I wonder if I should arrange it so that Crimson's motivation was partly inherited from their training with Laz? Maybe make them star pupils, after Rachel? And yah, you are really torturing Laz, but I think that's part of the attraction to making SPARTAN articles; you can confront all those unfair and unpleasant moral issues that come along with them. Makes for very interesting characters. (On a side note, because of this, I can't wait for that new KT series---if she could make a cast of characters as bland as Gears into deep and moving characters, I can't wait to see what she'll do with SPARTANs.). It seems I'm getting a little philosophical here, though. Better stop before it rubs off on you. I wouldn't want you getting inspiration and turning Rachel into some sort of deep thinker. As for the images, that would be much appreciated. How exactly do you accomplish that? Because I use Paint.net for most of my images, and had no idea it could do that. Am I just dumb? Oh, and I've been meaning to ask, where did you get the picture for Jane from? I got most of my pictures for Roger and Crimson off HegemonyLovesHalo, but I didn't see that on there, so I was wondering if you perhaps did it yourself. In any case, it's an absolutely outstanding image (simple, badass, and elegant). I kind of like the one of the mission that starts on the ground, since I have Crimson coming back to Earth and chilling for about a day before the battle kicks off again. And reprograming Covenant AA guns sounds like alot of fun! As for the KT series, I'm looking forward to both. A little bit of Gears and a little bit of RC. And I agree with you on the Nylund thing; I personally think Tobias Buckell is a terrible author (though not the worst to ever grace Halo---that "honor" goes to Dietz). I'll have to try that magic wand thing out, though it might be difficult to use on some the pictures I want to do it. I guess it'll just be one of those things that takes a little while. And I can see how you got it off Deviantart---I typed in "Halo Reach" on the searchbar and found Jane's image within a few seconds. Also, I've got my updates for Ares up, so woohoo, one more thing down. Now I just need to write articles for James-319, Mica-319 (actually, hers is already done), and Sunef, then I can start polishing and adding a bit more content in my usual detail heavy manner. Wow, that was like the most badly written response ever. I think I need some sleep. I guess 2:40 nights are tiring; who knew? Good deal. I think I'm gonna use Crimson in two Chronicles stories; the one with you, then a solo one Scarlet. I've built up these cool pysche profiles for all the members, and I'm just itching to use them. And good to see someone else objected to the SPARTAN thing; it always bugged me in that book how he characterized them. As for Crimson, thank you kindly! I basically just took the Ex-Ops symbol off the gears wiki, so thats why it's still a jpeg. And you got Rachel's bio up, finally. Nice. Well, the pysche profiles are really just those personnel reports for the Ares Logs...but pysche profiles sounds cooler. And I know what you mean about Adriana. Plus, it makes SPARTANs a lot less cool; giant, brute force people are kind of a cliche, I think. And as for the team itself, I think it was uniteresting because the characters didn't really have alot in the way of personality, other than being "rogue". And thanks for the new links. I'll be sure to make use of them. I realize I might be pushing it, but would you be interested in pairing Crimson with Herald for a short stint in some operation during 2550-2551? Now that the basic articles for all Crimson's members are up, I'm gonna start creating more detailed and in depth biographies for all of them, and it's be cool to have another joint mission like with Brown Team. Cool, and no problem. I might make one for Connor while I'm at it. Him and Rachel kinda look like the odd ones out. And your sure you don't want a flamethrower? As for the pic, I hadn't seen it! It would make for some awesomeness, though. I'm still working on the images (and by by working, I mean playing mercenaries 2 and putting it off till later today), but I'll be sure to make it a flamethrower then. I do imagine it would be Roger, since James and Mica both use the Mark(B) and Mark V(MP). The other person in the background is up to you. And as for that joke, it'd be awesome. Hey, I realize I've been asking a lot of favors recently, but I figure now that I've started, I might as well go all in, right? Anyway, I was wondering if I could make my upcoming Elite character, Sunef ‘Mhackphisthoee (I had to go out to one of my word docs and friggin copy paste that last part---thats what I call a ridiculous name!), a member of the Priory of Regret, who serves during the ambush at Trident? I've already got him down as a former honor guard, and I think it'd make sense that he might have been promoted for valorous military service (ie, helping to kill SPARTANs). Plus, I've got a bunch of cool pictures of Elites spearing Spartans that I won't be able to use otherwise (unless I make my own Spartan hunting unit, though that feels like cheating). I seem to be trying to squirm my way into everything, I know, but I think it would still be a cool pairing. Obviously, I'll also be talking to DREADHEAD, but I figured I might as well bring it up with you first. Priory-Lance Team-Up? Herald-Crimson Hey, I mentioned a little bit ago that it'd be fun to team Crimson up with Herald at some point, so how doess Aphrodite II work? That alright, I'm just floating around ideas. Paris IV? Falaknuma, late 2551? Actually, I've got a better idea: Levosia - May 2550. Thoughts? Levosia it is then? By the way, is my sig showing up as a red broken link on your talk page to you too? I think It may be because the sig is present on the page too many times. I'm going to archive my page and see if that helps... Class-II SPARTAN-IIs RE:Lazarus RE: Shephard Question Perceptive of you Epic LOL XD}} Hey Template "This is what MATTers." *receives punch* Spartans in the Air force.... INDIGO-II RE:Gentry team stuffz Sure thing mate.--Den fryktedehodet 18:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Guess Who DRACULA Reignition Do you think I could use Task Force Oscar in the 3rd or 4th RP? Maybe both? And of course the CO James Perez?--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 17:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) VERONA }} Vengeance is Mine, Sayeth the Lord RE: Update Ohai! I died, and came back again. I don't know how long i'll be back for, but hopefully long enough to do descent fanon again. I've read through some of the stuff i missed, i noticed the RP thing too. I'd love to take part in the RP :) ONI recon 111 19:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, i've played and finished Reach 3 times now :) Normal, heroic and legendary, all solo. Absolutely loved it. ONI recon 111 20:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not nerdy, i'm just awesome :P did Heroic in 6 hours. Also, i got the limited edition, so i have read Halsey's journal. Pretty good information in there, i like how they've done it. ONI recon 111 20:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oi, you there, with the Brown Team! Yes, you! Can I has Blood! Blood! Again, can I has? ARES? Hey, Matt. I was curious as to if I could make an S-II Class-III? Please reply so we can further discuss it. Regards. Skalapp 20:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Thanks, Man. :D I I wanted, could I leave the other spots on the team open in case other people wanted them? I only need one character as of yet. Skalapp 21:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) After it's done, sure. :D Also, are there any guidelines I should be aware of while making him? Skalapp 00:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Looks promising. Maybe you'll add mine to the Performace Reports? :D Skalapp 01:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! :3 I'll let'cha know when I'm ready to put it up. Important Stuffz Well, since wikia's gonna be an arse about it, I'll use regular text instead of my text box. Sounds all good. I see what you mean about your three operating together since '25 (and yes, Caleb probably should be a JAVELIN, since he wasn't caught - let the vamp' take him), and the discrepancy sounds like an awesome idea to eliminate those horrid Spartans like Daisy-023 and Ralph-303 - just don't contradict anything in your brother's MYRMIDON project, since it's tied into VORAUSSICHT, which ties back into us and JAVELIN (gosh, this is getting downright confusing! We're almost making the Haloverse into the complexities of the Galaxy Far, Far Away...) Thanks for the loophole: I think I'll go ahead and deploy Arelynn and Doris' respective Headhunters team in 2549 (Halopedia says the company was formed in 2543, so that gives plenty of time), have their respective teammates die, through them together in 2551, and then they and my JAVELIN can fill the Gauntlet Team roster gaps after the Fall of Reach in 2552. And yes, I do believe I'll make him a JAVELIN-II, since that would be quite a while later for a JAVELIN-I and would make him a little too old for my taste, what with the others being young (and Valeria being "young" ;]) KATANA sounds like a great idea (maybe we can even reference RYU?), though I think we need to pull in a little more than just that and HAYABUSA if we can. As for Byrne, as soon as I wrote it I realized "wait, he's at Harvest!", but I felt too lazy to take it back. It occurred to me though, why not the (almost) as infamous [[w:c:halo:Pete Stacker|'Pete Stacker']]? OK, so that's half a joke, but it's someone, isn't it? --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 23:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Grr, the sig template still ain't working here! Curse you wikia! Anyways... I personally think it's a good explanation for it. Much better than just letting them sit there. And I agree that Solomon and Arthur are better than the others (though I just can't get past Cal's hair!); for the record, those two were only ones Nylund bothered to mention in Halsey's journal, if I remember right (perhaps he doesn't like all the Legends Spartans either ;D). Dealing with strange, in-combat Spartie love triangles? Check. Having six ex-SPARTAN-II JAVELIN-I's to toy with? Sounds awesome >:} Everything about JAVELIN-II sounds awesome: I'll be sure to make my new guy one of them, as soon as I figure out a good name! (that's getting harder and harder to come by, surprisingly) And yes, the tie-ins are coming along nicely, what with KATANA and HAYABUSA, as well as the RYU ref, we're doing pretty good; GUNGNIR might be an idea for a few of the later JAVELIN-II's, and your projects sound like they'll work right in. And yes, let's have Conan work with DRACULA at some point on JAVELIN-II! That'd both give him a reason to make his Delta detachment (which may end up just being an illegally stolen detachment within the Labyrinthverse, since Specops is going to do something with Delta Company before it's all said and done); after all, I need to somehow make D'Souza corrupted S.O.B., so he needs to stick his hands into quite a few more projects than his own. Perhaps DRACULA's protege or one of his right-hand men? Just thinking madly, as usual :P --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 23:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Mega Mattiverse Contirbution Could the following pages be marked with the Matt Era: *Alpha-Seven(Headhunter Team) **Kyle-A115 **Ash-A225 *Jaie Lancer *Carris-137 *MA5D Assault Rifle (My one) *CR75 Comabt Rifle *M171 Ultra Heavy Platorm *M17 Werewolf Armoured Assault Walker *hack* *cough x2* Ugh. Saying that in one breath hurts. *faints* Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 20:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Everyone a Transhuman Afterwar Invite Also, Who did have the idea to smack a Mass Driver onto a walking 2.5m deep tray? All I know is that it wern't me!Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 22:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) @Carris: I see no evidence of Carris on any article. If there is, then please alert me. If it's plans, I'll put up the Mattiverse verson in-article. Don't worry yourself about the RP invite. I knew it was going to be difficult, and good luck with Reignition, seeing as I can't participate. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 18:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sig Limit Does this mean I need to change it? What exactly is the problem causing this? Is it encountered by other users? Specops306